Legends:Endor
Endor (também conhecido como Lua Florestal de Endor ou Lua Santuário) era uma pequena lua que orbitava o gigante gasoso Endor, sua lua mais distante dele. Um mundo encantado, Endor foi reconhecido por ser a terra natal dos Ewoks, e por ser o local da Batalha de Endor, o que resultaria na queda do Império e a primeira morte do Imperador Palpatine. Devido à suas proximidades com Regiões Desconhecidas, Endor era um planetóide relativamente calmo antes da batalha. Endor também era conhecido pela grande quantidade de espécies sencientes que o habitavam. Isto foi em grande parte devido ao número invulgarmente elevado de naufrágios, dizem que Endor tenha sido comparado a uma "ilha deserta" no espaço. Características Geográficas Geologia O manto da lua era consistia em grande parte Diorite e Feldospato, embora Endor era uma lua vulcânica ativa e com vários gêiseres. Terreno e Clima O terreno de Endor foi em grande parte coberto por florestas bastante fechadas de pinheiros e sequoias. No entanto a Lua Florestal também continha vastos desertos e planícies secas, pequenos oceanos, lagos isolados, e cadeias de montanhas. Baixa inclinação axial da lua e de sua orbita no gigante gasoso ajudou a garantir um clima confortável. O clima era temperado e ameno, com calotas polares que regulavam o nível dos mares. A flora da lua incluía Arvore Cambylictus e outros tipos de plantações, prosperando muitos tipos de frutas, incluindo os Berry Grava. Espécies Senciente s atacando um Gorax|left]] A lua florestal era a casa dos Ewoks famosos por derrotarem o império durnte a batalha de Endor. Outras 4 espécies Sencientes da lua foram os Yuzzums, os Teeks, os anfíbios Gorphs e os primos genéticos dos Ewoks os Duluks. A lua também tinha outros seres estranhos como o Rei Sol e a fada Wisties. Semi Senciente Um grande número de espécies Semi-Senciente são nativas da lua. incluindo Kagles, Trekkers, e Dandelions. Não Senciente Abaixo há uma lista de espécies Não sencientes de Endor Náufragos Além das 4 espécies sencientes (Ewoks,Duloks,Gorphs e Yuzzum) a lua tinha espécies que viam de naufrágios incluindo: História Antes do Império Em 3.645 ABY um negociante do Mercado Negro afirmou que tinha um produto, uma flor rara, que veio de um bio-laboratório secreto na lua. O negociante foi encontrado depois como um fraudador, a flor que tinha vendido era mal cuidada e não sobrevivia na lua. A história da lua estava constantemente a ser moldada por naves que deixaram de funcionar no satélite remanso, a introdução de novas espécies e tecnologia alterou as politicas locais e o eco-sistema. Naufrágios incluindo Sicly Tremor antes de 1.100 ABY (com Pholgs e Gorax), em 800 ABY uma arca do zoológico Starhunter (com Gupins, Teeks e a Arvore Cabra), a Free Enterprise em 130 ABY (Jindas e Tulgues, uma nave roubada em 100 ABY (Sanyassans e a Bruxa Charal), em 26 ABY a nave de Noa Briqualon (carregando Noa Briqualon e Salak Weet), e o Cruzador Estelar da Família Towani em 3 ABY(carregando Cindel Towani e sua familia). Endor foi posto como uma reserva natural protegida durante a existência da República Galáctica, dando-lhe o nome de Lua Santuário. Poucos espaçadores tinham ouvido de Endor, muito menos visitaram a lua. Daqueles que tinham Haviam dois tipos: aqueles que continuaram em seu caminho, não querendo perder seu tempo com a importância de viajar até uma das mais lindas luas, mas alguns destes viajantes tiveram que pedir comida e abrigo aos nativos. Como as naves desapareciam na região, a lua de Endor ganhou a reputação como uma "Ilha deserta no espaço", e geralmente era dado um amplo espaço. A lua tinha um posto Ffib estabelecido antes das Guerras Clônicas. No final das guerras Aayla Secura descobriu lá uma base Separatista. Pesquisa Imperial visto da lua|left]] Quando milhares de equipes de pesquisa foram enviadas pelo imperador para explorar canteiros de obra onde se construiria um escudo para a Estrela da Morte II. Endor foi um dos lugares potencias, a lua seguia os requisitos rigorosos exigidos por ninguém menos do que Darth Vader; o local deveria ser remoto, e ter uma diversificada geosfera capaz de sustentar vida humana. A sua localização era bastante vantajosa, o Setor Moddell estava longe da maioria dos postos imperiais. Vader pensou que a Rebelião não esperaria por uma nova base escondida e tão longe. A primeira expedição de reconhecimento imperial: IX3244-B foi liderada pelo Capitão Toss, que recomendou a lua de Endor antes mesmo de sua equipe examinar a superfície. Os nativos Ewoks atacaram sua equipe em círculos, depois de escaparam dos Ewoks tenente Kiviett recomendou que os Ewoks fossem estudados. Ele achava que eles uma ameaça potencial para a nova base. Toss querendo encontrar o local de construção ignorou ele. |right]] em 3 ABY o Império Galático tinha instalado um Posto Avançado de Pesquisa em Endor para permitir um estudo mais aprofundado. Os "inofensivos" Ewoks que passaram por la não eram despercebidos pelos imperiais. Dr. Raygar um servo do imperador, acreditava que os Ewoks tinham guardado um poderoso artefato que vinha procurando: o Sunstar. Embora ele não ter a intenção de apresentar o Sunstar ao imperador, Raygar decidiu que com um artefato tão poderoso em suas mãos, ele poderia derrubar Palpatine e governar a galáxia inteira, ele usou o Sunstar para construir uma arma devastadora O incidente terminou desastrosamente para Raygar, como os Ewoks enbarcaram em sua nave, roubaram o Sunstar e voltaram para Endor. O Almirante Kazz, que nunca acreditou no poder do Sunstar, prendeu Raygar por traição. Antes de sua execução Reygar foi arrastado chutando e gritando, mas Palpatine por sua vez estava curioso para saber mais sobre a lua florestal. Há mais de uma dúzia de espécies sencientes, embora apenas uma pequena porcentagem deles não eram Ewoks, e muitos poderiam ser de outros lugares. O movimento foi intencional da parte de Palpatine: colocando o canteiro de obras sobre uma lua florestal protegida, ele fez a decisão da Aliança para atacar um pungente. O império estabeleceu um posto avançado na Lua Santuário, e foi a partir daí que os preparativos foram feitos para que o canteiro de obras da segunda estrela da morte pode-se mudar pra lá. Quando as equipes imperiais chegaram pra construir o complexo gerador de escudo, eles encontraram o Capitão da Aliança Junas Turner, que tinha vindo a lua para encontrar a nova Estrela da Morte. Ele estava preso em uma estação de prisão Balis Barugh juntamente com um Ewok chamado Grael. Eles escaparam e alertar a Rebelião da ameaça. Embora o Sunstar retornou com segurança a Vila da Árvore Brilhante, o seu poder não impediu Raygar de rouba-lo, e assim os Ewoks evitavam o império sempre que possível. Eles desprezavam os crimes contra a natureza perpetrado pelas equipes de construção do complexo gerador, mas não viram nenhuma maneira de lutar contra esses seres poderosos, particularmente Darth Vader varreu vários Ewoks com seu Sabre de luz. Esta atitude mudou quando Wicket Wystri Warrick avistou um AT-ST caindo sobre as Falésias Yawari. Isto provou os anciões tribais que os invasores podiam ser mortos. Por recomendação de Wicket, armadilhas feitas para os gigantes Gorax foram modificadas para combater os imperiais Batalha de Endor Como a Guerra Civil Galática estava chegando ao fim em 3-4 DBY uma equipe de ataque da aliança, comandada por Dash Rendar e Luke Skywalker, capturando informações do cruzador Suprosa em Kothlis. Eles confirmaram que havia uma nova Estrela da Morte, e que estava sendo construída sobre a lua de Endor. Porém os planos foram entregados propositalmente aos rebeldes, o imperador estava preparando um armadilha. A frota rebelde ficou acumulada em Sullust e foi comandada por Mon Mothma. Ela e o almirante Gial Ackbar informou os combatentes que o imperador estaria a bordo da nave, enfatizando a necessidade de vencer, o que poderia trazer o fim da guerra. Toda a ação foi orquestrada e comandada por Ackbar, e um esquadrão de caças era liderado por Lando Calrissian para entrarem na velocidade da luz e chegarem até o destino, a Estrela da Morte II. A equipe de comando iria na frente para desativar o escudo na lua. A equipe de comando era liderada por Han Solo a Princesa Leia Chewbacca e Luke Skywalker, eles teria roubado a Tydirium e passando pelas defesas imperiais na lua. Depois de Leia e Luke perseguir soldados com uma Speeder bike FC-20, a equipe caiu em armadilha primitiva dos nativos Ewoks. No início eles viram C-3PO como uma divindade, e se prepararam para sacrificar a equipe como oferenda ao droide. Os rebeldes logo foram libertados quando Luke usou A Força para levitar C-3PO, fazendo com que os Ewoks acreditassem que o "Deus" poderia usar uma magia contra eles caso não libertassem os rebeldes. Depois C-3PO cativou os Ewoks contando um relato épico sobre o que antecedeu antes de chegarem na lua. Os Ewoks, em seguida introduziram os rebeldes em sua base com muito entusiasmo, se preparando para a batalha, em que os Ewoks tiveram um papel fundamental. A frota rebelde saiu da velocidade da luz, entrando com um assalto a Estrela da Morte. Com o escudo ainda ativado, uma grande frota imperial apareceu dando inicio a batalha. Luke propositalmente teria deixado ser capturado pelos imperiais para se encontrar com seu pai, na esperança de puxa-lo para a luz, ele assistia da sala do imperador como a armadilha se desenvolvia. Na lua abaixo, Han Solo e a equipe tinham sidos capturados. As coisas estavam graves, Ackbar ordenou que as naves partissem para cima. Mas a sorte ajudou os rebeldes, Os Ewoks graças a uma distração improvisada de R2-D2 e C-3PO, eles atacaram uma legião de Stormtroopers. Apesar da quantidade, os Ewoks venceram as tropas imperiais com táticas de guerrilha. No espaço, a frota sucedeu todas as possibilidades de ataques contra as naves inimigas. Vários Destróiers foram derrubados pela frota da aliança. A equipe de Solo finalmente destruiu o gerador; Lando Calrissian, Tycho Celchu, Wedge Antilles, e um punhado de outros pilotos entraram para destruir o núcleo; Luke assistiu Darth Vader se redimir e matar seu própio mestre, eles escaparam por pouco antes da explosão, mas o seu pai não sobreviveu por muito tempo. Foi um dia vitorioso para a aliança. Logo, ocerreram corridas e festas em varios lugares da galáxia de Tatooine até Coruscant e logo se fundou a Nova República. No entanto para ajudar, a Aliança dos Planetas Livres foi criada e Endor se tornou a capital temporaria. Invasão Nagai A paz em não permaneceu por muito tempo em Endor, devido ás táticas expansionistas dos Nagai. Os Nagai era uma raça alienígena vinda das Regiões Desconhecidas, e tinham encontrado a Aliança dos Planetas Livres em várias ocasiões, mas estas foram apenas missões menores para a sua invasão na galáxia. Em 4 DBY eles fizeram um grande ataque a Endor, a fim de atacar o centro da aliança e iniciar um novo conflito. Os Nagai foram ajudados pelas forças imperias de Lumiya, que chegou perto da vitória, mas as ações heroicas de Luke Skywalker e de Lando Calrissian ajudaram a trazer a vitória para a Aliança. No entanto foi uma batalha vazia, em vez de uma batalha épica em que tinha custado muitas baixas a aliança e começado um novo conflito galático. Turismo Endor foi super visitado, e se tornou um dos melhores destinos turísticos, da agências de viagens, tais coma a Galaxy Tours e a Star Tours. Imediatamente apos a Batalha de Endor, algumas empresas tentaram se lucrar com a notoriedade da lua. Viagens oferecidas pela agênica Star Tours se juntou a vários contratempos antes da empresa ter de fechar o negócio. O interesse da lua diminuiu ao longo dos anos, apenas um pequeno numero de postos de comércio se mantiveram-se. Grão-Almirante Thrwan Após a Segunda Batalha de Endor, o planeta foi abandonado pela Nova República e pelas forças imperiais como eles mudaram os sues focos para outras batalhas. Cinco anos depois da Batalha de Endor, Leia Organa Solo escolheu Endor como um centro de encontro com Khabarath. Quando Khabarath chegou, ela deixou a Millennium Falcon na órbita de Endor, enquanto iria viagar com Khabarath até Honoghr. Algum tempo depois o Grão-Almirante Thrawn veio para Endor e capturou a Falcon até sua nave, ao descobrir que estava em órbita. Em Endor, Thrawn se reuniu com Mara Jade Skywalker, e depois de lhe prometer condições muito favoráveis em troca da localização da Frota Katana, ele a seguiu e capturou brevemente Talon Karrde. Mesmo após cinco anos, os indivíduos Sensitivos à Força ainda eram capazes de sentir o rompimento na Força causada pela primeira Morte do Imperador Galáctico Palpatine. Enquanto em Endor, tanto Leia quanto Mara Jade sentiram a evidência da morte do imperador, que Mara Jade denominava como não muito agradável. Universidade de estudos de Sanbra Em 12 DBY, biólogos da Universidade de Sanbra estudaram e catalogaram as muitas espécies menos conhecidas de Endor para determinar como elas viveram juntas. O estudo foi liderado pelo Professor Mankuskett. O estudo foi focado nos Jindas, Gupins, Duloks, Phlogs, Makants, Guerreiros Dandelianos, Arvore cabra e Wisties. Esperava-se que o estudo iria corrigir as deficiências causadas pelos soldados imperiais durante a batalha de Endor. Segunda Guerra Civil Galática Em 40 DBY, um conflito entre a Aliança Galática e Corellia explodiu em uma guerra em grande escala. Jacen Solo caiu para o Lado sombrio da Força e tomou o nome de Darth Caedus. Quando Caedus enganou Ben Skywalker para matar o ex-chefe da Aliança Galática Cal Omas, o Jedi retirou seu apoio, apesar do fato de que Caedus tinha tomado os alunos da refém Praxeum Jedi em Ossus. Depois de um ataque lançado por Caedus em Kashyyyk, os Jedi se refugiaram em Endor. Os Jedis se fixaram em antigas instalações imperiais ainda localizadas em Endor. Muitos de seus caças Stealth X estavam escondidos sobre os detritos da explosão da Estrela da Morte II caíram sobre a superfície de Endor. Os jovens estudantes sobreviventes resgatados de Ossus foram escondidos em uma série de cavernas em Endor, a fim de protege-los de Darth Caedus, enquanto muitos dos Jedi mais velhos e seus aliados mudaram-se para opor a Darth Caedus. Tenel Ka viajou para Endor logo após Caedus ter sequestrado Allana Solo de sua mãe, e se reuniu com o Grão-Mestre Luke Skywalker. Luke informou a Tenel Ka que a Ordem Jedi iria ajudar a resgatar a filha de Anakin Solo. General Tycho Celchu viajou mais tarde para Endor com o Capitão Syal Antilles para retransmitir um pedido oficial do governo da Aliança Galática para a Nova Ordem Jedi para retomar ao serviço a Aliança. Mesmo que se acreditava que o pedido era do Almirante Cha Niathal, ou de facções aliadas a Alainça, Luke recusou a oferta, uma vez que poderia ter deixado a Ordem à mercê de Caedus. Percebendo isso general Cha iria relatar a localização da base dos jedi a Darth Caedus, que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria descobrir onde os jedi estavam escondidos, Luke então deixar Endor antes que Caedus pudesse agir contra os Jedi. Antes dos Jedi abandonarem sua base em Endor para as Brumas Transitórias, Ben Skywalker se encontrou com sua tia Leia Organa Solo e sua prima Jaina Solo para falar sobre a sua convicção de que Alema Rar não tinha sido responsável pela morte de sua mãe e lhes mostrou a gravação em que provou que Caedus tinha matado ela. Nos bastidores Cânon Endor apareceu pela primeira vez no Universo Star Wars no filme Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi. Com três filmes, uma série de televisão, e uma série de quadrinhos baseados em torno dele, Endor é um dos lugares mais documentados no universo de Star Wars. A órbita e o fundamento de Endor serviu como local para partidas do Modo Versus em Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike. A partida ocorre entre uma batalha de Destroyers, e também uma corrida de Speeders Bikes nas florestas. Origens de endor|right]] Esboços anteriores de O Retrono de Jedi identificaram Endor pela primeira vez como Lua-Verde e mais tarde como Jus-Endor. Originalmente, Lua-Verde era para orbitar Had Abbadon agora conhecido como Coruscant, juntamente com duas Estrelas da Morte em construção. A localização real de Endor é no Parque Nacional de Redwood na California. Discrepâncias no cânon O planeta Endor não é visto em nenhuma das cenas de O Retorno de Jedi, um fato que seu romance explica ao afirmar que o planeta fora destruído algum tempo antes, e que a lua agora orbita em um sistema estelar próprio. The Essential Atlas contradiz essa versão. Deve ser notado, porém, que, em duas cenas da batalha espacial em Retorno de Jedi, um globo cor-de-rosa pode ser visto ao fundo, na vizinhança da lua florestal. Outra cena mostrando caças TIE voando em direção à Estrela da Morte com vários Destróiers Estelares ao fundo mostra o globo cor-de-rosa. Além disso, um grande globo pode ser visto no céu em algumas cenas de Caravana da Coragem: Uma Aventura dos Ewoks e Ewoks: A Batalha por Endor, embora tais cenas não se assemelham às do filme. Star Wars: Battlefront II mostra o planeta Endor como um grande planeta azul no modo de Conquista Galáctica. Alguns fãs com conhecimento de física notaram que a destruição da Estrela da Morte II, conforme é mostrada no filme, resultaria no Holocausto de Endor. Como as publicações posteriores confirmar que tal evento jamais ocorreu, várias explicações foram sugeridas, como vários escudos defletores trazidos pela Rebelião para proteger a lua da chuva radioativa, ou um buraco de minhoca sendo formado logo após a explosão da segunda Estrela da Morte, o que explica para onde os destroços da estação bélica foram parar (confirmado em The Glove of Darth Vader). Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' * *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Ewoks—Shadows of Endor'' *''Caravana da Coragem: Uma Aventura dos Ewoks'' *''Ewoks: A Batalha por Endor'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' romance infanto-juvenil *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Tours'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' * *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Starter's Tale'' * * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' * * * *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Herdeiro do Império'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''O Último Comando'' * *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * * *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Omen'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * *''Return of the Ewok'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' * * * Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Adventures of C-3PO'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoria:Lugares em Endor Categoria:Luas da Orla Exterior